Prise de conscience !
by zarti2605
Summary: C'est l'heure des vacances ! Tempérance, forcée par son patron de prendre des vacances, part en Afghanistan identifier des corps. Au milieu du terrorisme, des massacres et des éxécutions, elle va faire une rencontre bouleversante...
1. Chapter 1

**Prise de conscience **

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Washington, C'est à ce moment que le réveil du Docteur Tempérance Brennan sonna.

Doucement, elle sortit une main de sous les couvertures afin d'arrêter la sonnerie,

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : 6h15. Elle se leva et, encore un peu endormie, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ne ressortit ½ heure plus tard, habillée d'un jean foncé et d'un débardeur bleu clair. Elle attrapa sa tasse de café et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « Belle journée » se dit-elle.

Après avoir rangé, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapa son sac et descendit au parking chercher sa voiture. Elle arriva au Jeffersonian vers 7h30.

Personne n'était encore arrivé, il faut dire officiellement, elle n'embauchait qu'à 8h30. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à son bureau afin d'avancer sur son nouveau livre. Depuis quelques jours, elle était en panne d'inspiration. Ce matin ne fut pas plus brillant que les autres, elle ne réussit à écrire qu'une demi page !

Elle était en train de réfléchir lorsque son portable sonna.

« Brennan.

Salut Bones, vous voulez que je passe vous chercher ?

- C'est gentil Booth, mais je suis déjà à l'institut.

- A cette heure ci ? Vous êtes une bourreau de travail ! S'exclama-t-il.

En fait, j'essaye d'avancer sur mon livre !

- Un nouveau livre ! Génial ! Pourquoi avoir dit que vous essayiez ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je n'arrive pas à écrire ces derniers temps, je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis en panne d'inspiration.

- Waouh ! Le docteur Tempérance Brennan en panne d'inspiration ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Dit-il en riant à moitié. « Bon, je vais vous laisser si je ne veux pas être en retard. Au revoir Bones ! » déclara-t-il, se doutant que Tempérance allait réagir à ce surnom qu'elle n'aimait pas.

- Au revoir Booth ! Et ne m'appelez pas Bones !

Sur ce elle raccrocha. Elle se décida à terminer ses rapports. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe arriva.

Booth arriva vers 10h et se rendit directement dans le bureau de Tempérance où celle-ci finissait la rédaction de ses rapports.

« Hey Bones!

- Bonjour Booth.

- On a retrouvé un corps, enfin ce qu'il en reste, dans un entrepôt pas très loin d'ici.

- J'arrive.

Ils partirent ensemble. Dans la voiture, Booth n'arrêtait pas de sourire, ce qui intriga fortement Brennan.

« Pourquoi souriez vous ainsi Booth ?

- Demain je suis en vacances, je vais enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec Parker ! Et vous, vous prenez des vacances ?

- Oui, moi aussi, je suis en vacances demain.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

Brennan s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque Booth s'exclama :

« Ne ma dites pas que vous allez identifier des corps je ne sais où ?

- D'accord, je ne vous le dirai pas.

- Bones, c'est les vacances ! VACANCES, ça veut dire plus de travail mais détente et repos ! On voit des amis, de la famille, on sort, on s'éclate !

- Pour ce qui est des amis, Angela et Hodgins partent à Hawaï, et Zach au Texas. Pour ce qui est de la famille...

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser en vous rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

- Ça ne fait rien. C'est encore loin ?

- Non, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Booth suivit Brennan du regard. Il sentait bien qu'il l'avait blessée sans le vouloir.

Brennan :  C'est une femme, entre 17 et 20 ans, qui devait jouer au football.

Booth : Comment savez-vous ça ?

Brennan : Regardez son genoux et sa cheville droites, les os sont plus polis que ceux du gauche.

Booth : En clair, ils sont plus usés ?

Brennan : Oui, c'est ça. Il faut emmener le corps à l'institut.

Booth : Je m'occupe de le faire suivre.

Il donna un ordre à un agent et rejoignit la voiture suivi de Tempérance. Ce fut Booth qui rompit le silence.

Booth : Écoutez, pour tout à l'heure, je m'excuse, j'aurais du réfléchir avant de parler.

Brennan : Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que ...(silence) peu de personnes arrivent à comprendre que mon travail est ce qu'il y a de plus important, c'est le seul lien qui me rattache à une vie sociale. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je suis douée ...

Booth : Vous êtes douée pour cuisiner.

Booth avait dit ça dans l'espoir de la faire sourire, il fut content d'y parvenir.

Brennan : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mes relations avec les êtres humains sont déplorables, alors les vacances, j'aime les passer à faire quelque chose que j'aime et que je sais faire.

Booth : Je comprends. Mais si vous restez dans votre coin, vos rapports avec les personnes vivantes ne vont pas s'améliorer. Peut être devriez vous sortir, faire des rencontres ?

Brennan : Je vais y réfléchir. Où emmenez vous Parker ?

Booth : Je ne sais pas encore, dans un endroit où il fait chaud et où il y a la mer.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence.

_Pensées de Booth : Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas . Quel idiot ! La prochaine fois, je réfléchirai avant de parler !_

Ce fut Brennan qui descendit de la voiture la première. Booth l'observait. Voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et attendit. Tout son corps était baigné de soleil. Booth était perdu dans ses pensées : _ce débardeur fait ressortir ses yeux et met en valeur sa ..._

Ce fut la voix de Bones qui le fit réagir.

Brennan : Alors vous venez !

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Le soir arriva assez vite et vers 20h, l'institut se retrouva vide.

Tempérance, qui était chez elle, préparait sa valise en vue de son départ pour l'Afghanistan.

En effet, les autorités afghanes lui avaient demandé si elle était disponible pendant 10 jours afin d'identifier des corps, des gens tués ou pendus par des talibans.

Comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses vacances que son patron l'avait forcée à prendre, elle avait accepté. Elle savait que c'était risqué mais elle avait décidé de partir apporter son aide.

De ses amis, seule Angela connaissait sa destination, les autres, Zach, Hodgins et Camille ainsi que Booth savaient seulement qu'elle partait identifier des corps.

_Pensées de Brennan : Je suis épuisée, il faut que je dorme, j'ai une grosse journée demain et en plus je prends l'avion à 20h30._

Elle finit donc ses valises, consulta ses messages, seule son éditrice lui avait envoyé un mail :

Chère Tempérance,

Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais nous avions convenu que vous m'enverriez votre nouveau chapitre lundi, hors nous sommes jeudi et je n'ai toujours rien reçu, j'espère que tout se passe bien et que nous respecterons les délais.

Appelez moi pour me dire où vous en êtes.

Amicalement

**Claudia Bancroft**

Tempérance se sentait trop épuisée et énervée pour répondre à cet e-mail.

_Pensées de Brennan : Non mais elle me relance, je ne suis pas une machine à écrire des livres, il me faut de l'inspiration ! ARRRG _

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que Tempérance partit se coucher.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Alors pour le moment vous aimez ? La suite aura plein de rebondissements !! elle est en cours d'écriture ! Vos commentaire dans les reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews, voici la suite

_Merci pour les reviews, voici la suite_

**Prise de conscience : chapitre 1 : Le départ**.

Le vendredi de Tempérance se passa sans encombre, de même que pour Booth, aucune nouvelle enquête n'était venue « interrompre » leurs préparatifs pour les vacances.

Tempérance profita de cette journée pour ranger des dossiers et terminer quelques rapports, elle fut contente de constater que l'horloge affichait 16h30, elle avait hâte de partir pour l'Afghanistan, elle savait qu'elle aurait mille choses à faire sur place et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Son ordinateur émit un petit bip, signe que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer en contact avec elle.

Elle prit la « communication » : c'était le responsable anthropologique de Kaboul.

« Bonjour docteur Brennan

bonjour répondit-elle poliment.

Son interlocuteur parlait un bon anglais mais tinté d'un fort accent Afghan qui lui faisait prononcer les « r » dans une sorte de raclement de gorge.

Je venais m'assurer que tout était prêt pour votre départ de ce soir.

Oui, tout est prêt, j'ai appelé l'aéroport, le vol est bien ce soir à 21h30, je serai donc à Kaboul demain dans la matinée.

Parfait, ne vous inquiétez pas j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher à l'aéroport, je vous ai réservé une chambre dans le meilleur hôtel de Kaboul.

Merci beaucoup, mais il ne fallait pas …

C'est un très grand honneur de vous recevoir docteur Brennan. On m'appelle sur une autre ligne, je vous souhaite un bon vol et vous dis à demain.

Oui merci, à demain. »

Tempérance avait beaucoup voyagé mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait en Afghanistan. Tempérance était en train d'éteindre son ordinateur lorsque sa meilleure amie Angéla apparut dans son bureau.

« Coucou ma chérie, alors tout est prêt ?

Oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à finir ma valise et ce sera bon.

Ok, alors je passe te prendre vers 19h ? On aura le temps de papoter un peu à l'aéroport comme ça !

Tu es sure que ça ne t'embête de m'emmener, je peux prendre un taxi tu sais …

Tu plaisantes ! Tu t'en vas à l'autre bout du monde, faut bien que je te dise au revoir ! »

Sur ce Angéla quitta le bureau en criant un petit « à tout à l'heure ».

Angéla était la seule personne à savoir où Brennan partait en vacances, Tempérance savait que si elle l'avait dit aux autres, ils auraient tous essayer de la dissuader de partir là-bas, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avait fait Angéla.

_Flash back : _

_Tempérance était en plaine conversation vidéo via son ordinateur lorsque son amie, Angéla, entra dans son bureau, cette dernière s'assit sur la canapé, attendant que Tempérance ait fini._

_Directeur Afghan : Alors vous êtes d'accord ?_

_Tempérance : Oui, je serai là dans 10 jours._

_Directeur : c'est formidable ! Nous allons recevoir le grand docteur Brennan ! Naturellement, tous les frais sont à notre charge, avion, hôtel et location de voiture ! Parlez-vous un peu Afghan ?_

_Tempérance : Euh non, pas un mot à vrai dire._

_Directeur : Dans ce cas il vous faudra également un interprète, pas de problème ! Vous verrez, vous allez aimer cet endroit, Kaboul est une ville magnifique !_

_Tempérance : j'en suis certaine ! Bon je dois vous laisser_

_En effet, Tempérance avait remarqué qu'aux mots Kaboul et Afghan, son amie s'était redressée sur le canapé._

_Elle mit donc fin à sa conversation._

_Angéla : Tu pars en Afghanistan ?_

_Tempérance : Oui pour quelques jours, je vais les aider pour identifier des corps._

_Angéla : ma chérie, tu es inconsciente ? Sais tu ce qui se passe là-bas ! C'est trop dangereux !_

_Tempérance : je serai presque toujours à l'institut ! Je ne risquerai rien ! _

_Angéla : Je refuse que tu partes là-bas ! Tu p eux trouver la même chose à faire en Amérique ou au canada ! Pourquoi partit si loin dans un pays si dangereux !_

_Tempérance : cet institut m'a fait une très bonne offre, et puis c'est à moi de décider où je veux partit ou non ! répondit-elle une pointe de colère dans la voix._

_Angéla : Excuse moi, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi…_

_Tempérance : il n'y a pas de raison, tout se passera bien._

_Angéla : Tu ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter !_

_Angéla s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Tempérance la rappela :_

_« S'il te plait, ne dis rien aux autres, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent aussi ! »_

_Angéla lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif._

_Fin du flash back._

Tempérance rentra donc chez elle perdue dans ses pensées. Elle finit ses bagages, et s'apprêtait à se faire un thé lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 17h50. Cela ne pouvait être Angéla.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une petite tête blonde se précipita sur elle pour l'embrasser, enfin essayer.

« Bonjour docteur Bones !

Bonjour Parker, que fais tu là, tu es tout seul ?

Oh non, papa arrive !

En effet à peine 30 secondes plus tard, Booth se trouvait sur son palier.

« Bonjour Bones !

Booth ! Que faites vous là ?

Oui merci, je vais très bien !

Booth !

On est venu vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances ! lui répondit-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres. On peut entrer ?

Bien sûr ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? je dois avoir du jus de fruit !

Oh oui docteur bones, j'ai soif ! répondit Parker, ce qui fit sourire bones !

Eh Parker qu'est ce qu'on dit ? reprit Booth

Sil te plait docteur Bones !

Ils burent leurs jus de fruits, se souhaitèrent bonnes vacances et prirent congé.

Angéla arriva bien à l'heure et elles purent gagner l'aéroport.

Tempérance enregistra ses bagages et elles purent ainsi discuter toutes les deux.

Angéla : tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais ?

Tempérance : Angéla ! Nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Angéla : très bien ! Alors que me racontes-tu ?

Tempérance : J'ai vu Booth tout à l'heure, il est venu me souhaiter bonnes vacances avec Parker.

Angéla : Oh c'est trop mignon !

Tempérance préféra changer de sujet.

Tempérance : Et toi ton départ pour Hawaï ?

Angéla : j'ai hâte d'y être !! J'ai écumé les boutiques de lingerie l'autre jour et j'ai acheté 3 ensembles qui vont faire littéralement fondre Jack !

Tempérance sourit en se disant que décidément Angéla ne changerait jamais.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, puis vint le moment d'embarquer.

Angéla : Tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivée !

Elle prit Tempérance dans ses bras.

Angéla : prends soin de toi ma chérie !

Tempérance : ne t'inquiète pas, c'est promis.

Angéla regarda son amie s'engouffrer dans l'avion, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Voilà pour se chapitre la suite tout à l'heure je pense ! merci de l'avoir lu !!


	3. Chapter 3

Le voyage fut long, mais Tempérance put prendre le temps pour lire quelques livres sur Kaboul, et explorer virtuellement les paysages qu'elle verrait ds qq jours.

Tout se déroula comme prévu, une voiture l'attendait à l'aéroport ainsi que Jordia, son interprète.

_**Jordia **__:_ bonjour, vous devez être le Dr Brennan, je m'appelle Jordia et je serai votre interprète durant votre séjour.

_**Bones :**_bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Jordia

_**Jordia :**_tout le plaisir est pour moi, c'est un très grand honneur.

Elles se sourirent et sur ces bonnes paroles prirent la direction de l'hôtel.

Apres s'être rafraichie et avoir défait ses bagages, Tempérance demanda immédiatement à se rendre à l'institut ou elle devrait effectuer des identifications.

Une fois sur place, elle ne fut que moyennement surprise de constater les différences avec le Jefferson, en effet, moins de place, de technologie et de personnel.

_**Jordia :**_ je vais vous présenter Mr Abbil, le directeur, il me semble que vous vous êtes parlés au téléphone déjà ?

Tempérance hocha la tete et un monsieur d'environ 50 ans sortir de son bureau et vint la saluer.

_**MR :**_ Bonjour madame Brennan ( en américain), je suis ravie de vous accueillir ici, pardonnez moi, je ne maitrise que qq rudiments de votre langues.

Il laissa le temps à Jordia de traduire et reprit : « nous avons retrouvé des corps datant des 1er conflits avec les rebelles et nous aurions besoin de les identifier pour les rendre à leur familles. J'espère que vous etes bien installée ds votre hotel, vous me direz quand vous souhaitez commencer, mm si rien ne presse, il faut avouer qu'il y a du travail, pls dizaines de corps, si besoin est vous pourrez prolonger votre séjour, à nos faire bien sur ».

_**Brennan :**_ c'est très aimable, j'estime le temps nécessaire à environ 1 lois si j'avance à un bon rythme j'aimerais commencer dès que possible, demain par exemple, pouvez vous me dire ou je peux trouver un ordinateur avec connexion webcam ?

_**Mr :**_ ( traduit par Jordia) : ds min bureau, vous ne serez pas dérangée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

_**Brennan**_ : merci c'est très gentil à vous.

Une fois ds le bureau, elle remercia Jordia et lui demanda si elle voulait bien commander un taxi.

Elle prit le temps d'envoyer un mail à Booth, rapide, pour dire qu'elle était bien arrivée et installée et lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances avec son fils.

Puis elle se connecta à sa session et Angela lui répondit presque aussitôt :

_**Angela :**_ alors ma chérie, bien arrivé ? pas trop chaud ? comment c'est ? est ce dangereux ?

_**Brennan :**_ bonjour Angela , alors oui, non et pour le moment pas de danger. Tu sais ds la ville meme, le risque est amoindri

_**Angela :**_ tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être inquiète, combien de temps restes-tu déjà ?

_**Brennan :**_ un mois Angie, mais ne gâche pas tes vacances à t'inquiéter, profite avec Hoggins.

_**Angela**_ : un mois ? tu avais dit que quelques jours, comme ds 7 ou 8 jours

_**Brennan :**_ il y a plus de travail que prévu ange.

Jordia venait de re-rentrer ds le bureau, sa tache accomplie. Brennan lui fit signe de s'avancer.

_**Brennan : **_Angie, je te présente Jordia mon interprète et donc compagne de ce voyage si je puis dire.

_**Angela : **_ravie de vous rencontrer, dites veiller sur elle hein, moi je suis trop loin et évitez lui de faire des bêtises.

_**Jordia **_: des bétises ? ( ne comprenant pas si elle avait pas traduit comme il fallait ou s'il ya vait un sous entendu)

_**Angela**_ : oui, comme par exemple foncer été baissée ds tous les dangers alentours.

_**Jordia : **_oh ! ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous dis bonne journée.

_**Angela : **_merci à bientôt ! bon au revoir Tempe, je t'embrasse ma chérie

_**Brennan : **_bisous Angela

_**Jordia**_ : votre amie est très sympathique, vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Tempérance la regarda d'un air bizarre, pensa-t-elle.

_**Jordia : **_excusez moi si c'est indiscret, mais comme nous allons rester tout un mois ensemble, je pensais que nous pourrions apprendre un peu à nous connaitre

_**Brennan : **_oh ne vous inquiétez pas, et vous avez raison, c'est juste que je ne me lie pas facilement aux gens, enfin d'apres Booth.

_**Jordia : **_qui est Booth ?

_**Brennan : **_aux états unis, je travaille en collaboration avec le FBI, Booth est mon partenaire de travail et Angela est ma meilleure amie, elle travaille avec nous, partie technologique et informatique.

_**Jordia**_ : je vois, c'est bien de travailler avec des gens que l'on apprécie.

_**Brennan : **_et vous, comment êtes vous devenue interprète ?

_**Jordia **_: eh bien disons que si on veut s'en sortir, on doit parfois prendre ce que l'on nous offre.

Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus aujourd'hui, Tempérance n'insista pas. Toutes deux quittèrent donc l'institut pour rejoindre leur hôtel.

Brennan dormit épisodiquement cette nuit la, comme chaque fois qu'elle devait identifier des restes humains, elle était impatiente, excitée ? non quand mm pas jusque la, quoi que… elle ne saurait le dire elle-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, mm pour elle, la scientifique cartésienne de nature, toucher à ces os c'était aussi toucher à une histoire . Car les os racontait l'histoire de leur propriétaire .


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, debout à 8h, Tempérance n'avait qu'une hate c'était celle de se rendre au labo le plus rapidement possible afin de commencer ce pourquoi elle était venue.

Elle retrouva Jordia ds le hall de l'hotel

_**Jordia : **_Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi, (voyant que Tempe hochait la tete elle poursuivit), j'ai pensé que peut etre ce matin vous aimeriez visiter un peu ou faire une tour ds la ville ?

_**Brennan : **_à vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à me mettre au travail rapidement

_**Jordia : **_Mr Abbil m'avait prévenu que vous répondiez cela , si vous voulez nous pouvons allier les 2, une voiture nous attend, elle fera un tour de la ville avant de nous déposer au labo.

_**Brennan : **_c'est parfait alors, allons-y.

Elles mirent 1h à arriver au labo.

Sitôt arrivée, Tempérance demanda à ce qu'on lui montre son lieu de travail, Mr Abbil lui avait libéré un bureau annexé a la salle ou elle pourrait explorer ses ossements.

Le remerciant et sans perdre une minute, Tempérance pria Jordia de demander à un assistant de lui amener le 1er corps.

La matinée passa vite, ne se rendant jamais compte du temps qu'elle passait à la « découverte » de ses os, elle en oublia même le déjeuner. C'est Jordia qui arriva avec de quoi manger vers 13H30.

_**Jordia **_: Dr Brennan , il faut que vous mangiez et fassiez une pause, je vous ai apporté cela, c'est ma maère qui l'a cuisiné, une spécialité locale.

_**Brennan :**_ c'est très aimable à vous, je termine cela et je déjeune.

Voyant que Jordia allait s'en aller, brennan lui proposa de déjeuner en sa compagnie.

_**Brennan**_ : c'est délicieux ! vous remercierez et féliciterez votre maman.

_**Jordia :**_ je n'y manquerai pas Dr Brennan.

_**Brennan :**_ je vous en prie, appelez moi Tempérance, je ne vous ai pas demandé, voudriez vous séjourner à l'hotel , ce serait peut etre plus pratique que de courir le matin pour arriver tot, surtout que je sais pas si je dormirai toujours autant.

_**Jordia,**_ :non , je vous remercie mais ma famille m'attend le soir.

Voyant le regard quelque peu interrogateur de Brennan, elle poursuivit

_**Jordia :**_ j'habite un petit village, à 30 km de la ville, avec ma mère et mes 2 sœurs . elles cultivent des plantes et autres légumes ds le minuscule jardin et le revendent sur les amrchés en faisant du troc. C'est donc moi qui assure la majeure partie de nos revenus.

_**Brennan :**_ je vois, c'est très courageux de votre part, vous avez l'air de former une belle famille.

_**Jordia :**_ oui, nous sommes très unies.

Brennan sourit nostalgiquement, repensant à sa propre famille, quelque peu désunifiée par les multiples parties de cache cache de son père avec la police, du fait que son frère ait fait de la prison, et de sa mère eh bien disparue.

_**Brennan :**_ anthropologiquement parlant, il serait très intéressant que je vois comment votre village fonctionne, enfin si vous est d'accord, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

_**Jordia :**_ mais NON ! je vous y emmènerai dans quelques temps.

Le déjeuner terminé, Brennan se remit au travail jusque tard ds la soirée. Vers 20h, Jordia vint la prévenir que l'hure se faisait tard.

_**Brennan :**_ oh je suis désolée, je vous empêche de rentrer chez vous, hum, nous allons y aller.

De retour à l'hotel et apres un bon bain pour se détendre, b Tempérance entreprit de se connecter en wifi.

Elle avait reçu 2 mails, un de son éditrice la relançant encore sur son bouquin et un de Booth :

_Chère Bones, _

_Merci de m'avoir indiqué que votre voyage s'est bien passé, nous sommes avec Parker au musée d'Histoire naturelle et oui, il a tant insisté que je n'ai aps pu refuser_

_J'ai du mal à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ne comprend pas concernant la science, peut etre à votre retour pourriez vous m'aider_

_Je vous souhaite un bon séjour_

_Prenez soin de vous_

_Booth_

La pensée de Booth en difficulté face à son fils de 7 ans en sciences la fit sourire.

Une semaine passa, puis 2, elle continuait à travailler sur ses os, cela avançait bien, environ 15 corps identifiés, presque la moitié. Elle avait appelé Angela 3 fois, et répondu à Booth par mail. Mais aps trop, elle ne voulait aps le déranger dans ses avances avec son fils.

Le mercredi suivant, elle examinait des ossements et enregistrait ses conclusions sur un dictaphone quand Jordia entra ds la pièce.

_**Jordia :**_ excusez moi de vous déranger, je me demandais si je pouvais regarder comment vous faites

_**Brennan**_ ( étonnée) : euh eh bien non, tant que vous ne me gênez pas ds mon travail.

1h plus tard brennan avait conclu que c'était un homme, environ 50 ans, de type Afghan, paysan vu l'état de osn dos et de ses articulations carpiennes ( ses mains). Un détail attira son regard ds les objets trouvés sur le mort, elle avait tout retirer afin de pouvoir travailler plus facilement et revenait sur les objets ensuite.

_**Brennan :**_ tiens, on dirait une alliance.

Jordia s'approcha afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait et palit sous le choc de sa découverte.

_**Brennan :**_ allez vous bien ? que se passe-t-il ?

Brennan l'aida à s'asseoir et attendit qu'elle reprenne des couleurs et qu'elle puisse aprler.

_**Jordia :**_ c'est…c'est…, cette bague, c'était l'alliance de mon père.

_**Brennan (**_ sous le choc) : en êtres vous sur ? peut etre se ressemble-t-elle ?

_**Jordia**_ ( pleurant) : non, non, l'inscription dessus, c'est le prénom de ma mère, il l'avait faite graver en souvenir de leur union il y 30 ans.

_**Brennan**_ ( ne savant trop comment régir et consoler Jordia) : je suis désolée….je ne sais pas quoi vous dire

_**Jordia :**_ je….je… pensais bien qu'il était …m…mort mais la j'en suis certaine.

Elle fit une pause et reprit

_**Jordia :**_ il est parti il y a 8 ans, voulant trouver un travail mieux payé, on n'a jamais eu que 2 ou 3 lettres de nouvelles, mais on pensait qu'il était ailleurs, trop loin mais qu'il reviendrait lorsqu'il aurait mis assez d'argent de coté.

_**Brennan :**_ je comprends.

_**Jordia :**_ que lui est il arrivé ? j'étais la pdt votre examen amis je n'ai aps saisi tous les termes.

_**Brennan :**_ je…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_**Jordia**_ : je veux savoir, s'il vous plait.

_**Brennan :**_ il a été …exécuté, une balle ds la tête.

Les pleurs de Jordia reprirent de plus belle

_**Jordia :**_ ce sont les rebelles, ils ont du le voler et l'ont tué apres.

Brennan fit ce qu'elle put pour consoler Jordia, n'étant pas très douée ds les relations humaines. Puis elle se rendit ds le bureau de Mr Abbil.

_**Mr abbil :**_ Dr brennan, entrez je vous en prie. J'ai vu que votre entreprise avançait bien.

Brennan fut confuse, mais elle n'avait pas compris ce que venait de lui dire son « patron ». elle appela Jordia à la rescousse.

_**Brennan :**_ désolée, hum oui j'en suis presque arrivé à la moitié.

_**Mr Abbil :**_ parfait, que se passe-t-il, Jordia ? allez vous bien ?

_**Brennan :**_ c'est en raison d'une de mes identifications, il semble que ce soit le père de Jordia.

Mr Abbil fut choqué et compréhensif de la nouvelle.

_**Mr Abbil : **_prenez 2 jours de congés toutes les 2 et vous me direz quand vous souhaitez rapatrier le corps ds votre village, je ferai le nécessaire.

Jordia murmura qqchose qui ressemblait à un merci.

Brennan récupéra ses affaires, celles de Jordia et elles prirent le chemin de la sortie.

_**Brennan : **_voulez vous que je vous tienne compagnie ce soir ?

_**Jordia : **_merci Dr brennan, je n'ai aps très envie de rentrer maintenant chez moi, mais il le faut. Pensez vous que je puisse ramener le corps demain ?

_**Brennan **_: oui, je vas terminer les formulaires et tout sera prêt demain ds l'apres midi.

_**Jordia :**_ merci, voudrez vous m'accompagner ?

_**Brennan :**_ si vous voulez bien sur.

La nuit fut agitée pour brennan qui sur les coups de 3h du matin décida de téléphoner à Angela, elle en avait gros sur le cœur. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, pleura, Angela la consola du mieux qu'elle put.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, pares n'avoir que peu dormi, Tempérance se rendit à l'institut pour terminer les dernières mises en place du départ du corps, commanda un corbillard pour le début d'apres midi.

Elle ne put travailler ce matin la, trop accaparée par la situation affective de la jeune traductrice. Elle , si rationnelle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette situation l'affectait autant !

Jordia n'arriva que vers 14h.

**Jordia :** Bonjour ( elle avait les yeux rouges et des cernes à faire pâlir plus d'un chirurgien esthétique). Nous pouvons y aller, ma mère et mes sœurs sont parties cueillir des fleurs mortuaires, rituel chez nous et nous veillerons mon père tard dans la nuit.

**Brennan :** j'ai fait commander une voiture et j'emporte une table du labo afin de pouvoir l'allonger et le veiller.

Jordia acquiesça.

Le voyage d'une bonne heure, se déroula sans un mot, puis elles arrivèrent ds un petit village assez aride, juchés de qq hutte ou disons cabane assez restreintes.

**Brennan **ne put s'empecher de dire : petit village, cabane rustique, la plus grande doit etre celle du chef du village, ordre hiérarchique primitif et selon les aïeux.

Croisant le regard de Jordia

**Brennan : **oh euh excusez moi, c'est la nature anthropologue qui a repris le dessus, mais ce n'est pas tres approprié.

Il y a quelques années encore Brennan ne s'en serait même pas rendue compte par elle-même, elle pouvait remercier Booth de lui avoir inculqué les réactions et relations humaines.

**Jordia :** ce n'est aps grave, sourit tristement Jordia, vous etes venue pour cela au départ.

On installa le corps à veiller sous la hutte de la famille de Jordia. Sa famille n'était pas encore rentrée, mais on orna le corps et la table de bougies.

Le gens du village étaient tous réunis sous la hutte, du plus jeune au plus agé, et entonnaient un chant rituel.

Soudain, le téléphone portable de Brennan sonna, elle s'empressa de sortir de la hutte.

**Brennan **: Allo ?

…. : Bones, comment allez vous ?

**Brennan : **Booth ?

**Booth : **eh oui c'est bien moi, alors je présume que vous vous amusez bien avec vos os ?

**Brennan : **Booth, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, je suis ne pleine cérémonie de funérailles et

**Booth : **qqun est mort ?

**Brennan : **c'est une longue histoire et …

Brennan s'interrompit, elle voyait au loin , arriver des cavaliers et oh mon dieu ils étaient armés.

**Brennan : **oh mon dieu !

**Booth : **je croyais que vous en croyiez pas en dieu.

Pas de réponse.

_**Booth :**_ Bones, vous allez bien ? que vous arrive-t-il ?

Brennan, sans prendre le temps de répondre s'était précipitée sous la hutte, voulant prévenir tout le monde.

**Brennan ( criant affolée)** : des hommes armés arrivent sur des chevaux, il faut se mettre à l'abri.

Le bruit des sabots se rapprochant fit penser à Brennan que cela était déjà trop tard.

Jordia traduisit aussi vite qu'elle put, la panique commença a éclater.

Beaucoup de personnes sortirent, les 1ers coups de feu retentirent.

Brennan eut le reflexe, d'attirer Jordia et un petit garçon qui se trouvait à proximité a elle, elle renversa le plus vite qu'elle put la table d'autopsie et ils se blottirent derrière.

C'est alors qu'une pluie de coups de feu se déversa sur eux.

Au bout du fil, étant soldat, Booth avait tout de suite reconnu le bruit des balles.

_**Booth :**_ brennan ? Tempérance vous allez bien que se passe-t-il , c'est des coups de feu ? Tempéraaaance !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Rien plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il y avait eu tous ces coups de fusil et puis le néant. La boule d'angoisse et de peur qu'il avait dans l'estomac ne cessait de s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Le bip signalant que la ligne était coupée résonnait encore dans son oreille mais il ne pouvait réagir.

Bones, sa Bones était peut être…non il ne pouvait y penser maintenant. Il fallait réagir, faire quelque chose.

**Parker **: papa ? ca va ? tu me fais peur papa.

**Booth** ( sortant de sa transe) : oui mon bonhomme, euh va chercher une glace papa doit passer des coups de fil.

Il fit le tour de tous ses contacts , essayant désespérément de trouver des informations. Rien, personne ne savait quoi que ce soit.

Dépité, triste il décida d'appeler Angela.

**Angela : **allo

**Booth : **Angela c'est Booth

**Angela **: ah Booth , alors ces vacances ?

**Booth **: Angela, ce n'est pas le moment, mettez la ABC.

Angela s'exécuta et horrifiée, choquée devant les images du massacre de ce village.

Puis elle fit le rapprochement : Brennan, le village sa traductrice.

**Booth** : Angela ? vous etes la ?

**Angela** : Booth, oh mon dieu, dites mois que vous avez des nouvelles, que vous savez quelque chose ?

**Booth** j'ai fait le tour de tous mes contacts, pour le moment personne ne sait quoi que ce soit. Je…j'avais Bones au téléphone quand les tirs ont débuté et on a été coupés.

**Angela** : oh non ! elle est peut etre blessée ou meme…

**Booth** ( lui coupant la parole) : je vous interdis de dire cela ! Bones est forte !

**Angela **: je…oui, il faut garder espoir, je euh on va…chercher…vous rentrez ?

**Booth : **je prends le 1er avion pour Washington ce soir je serai là demain matin.

**Angela : **d'accord, je vais me renseigner de mon coté.

Sitot raccroché, toutes les larmes que retenait Angela s'échappèrent. C'est ainsi qu'Hodgins la trouva quand il rentra.

Tout avait été si vite, il avait fallu réagir vite, elle avait attrapé cet enfant, Jordia, avait fait basculer la table et ils s'étaient pelotonnés dessous.

Les coups avaient duré au moins 5 bonnes minutes, à n'en plus finir. Ils en avaient tremblé de peur, le petit avait meme fait pipi sous le stressq, Jordia pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Brennan faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour lutter.

Puis plus rien, tout s'était arrêté aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé.

De peur, personne n'avait osé bouger pendant un temps, que meme eux n'auraient pu déterminer.

Puis Tempérance reprit petit à petit ses esprits, donna l'enfant, qu'elle avait gardé dans ses bras pendant toute la fusillade, à Jordia.

Elle poussa la table. Ce qu'elle découvrit fut horrible. Elle en avait vu des corps de personnes massacrées, mais seulement des os.

Les chairs à vifs de ces individus, la vue des souffrances dans lesquelles ils avaient agonisé fut terrible.

Elle sortit de la tente, le spectacle la fit vomir, tant d'atrocités, d'innocents abattus de sang froid.

Elle tenta de chercher des blessés. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Tous les corps gisaient sur le sol d'argile.

Il fallait partir, elle le savait, bientôt les cadavres se décomposeraient sous l'effet de la chaleur et alors les maladies pourraient apparaitre.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle regagna la hutte/cabane

**Brennan** ( la voix cassée) : il….il faut partir maintenant.

Jordia tenta de dire quelque chose, Brennan lui répondit par un signe de tete négatif, elle comprit et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle. Elle prit l'enfant, il pleurait et criait « maman ».

Brennan soutint Jordia qui, à la vue de tout son village, de sa « famille », de ces es gens avec qui elle avait grandi, ces gens qu'elle connaissait, tous morts, étendus là, sans vie, s'était effondrée.

Tempérance les fit monter dans la voiture et elle prit le volant pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce carnage.

Elle avait parcouru un bout du chemin lorsqu'elle vit Jordia s'agiter.

**Jordia** : regardez !

Brennan vit bien les 2 silhouettes désignées par sa traductrice.

**Jordia :**ce sont ma mère et ma sœur !

Elle fut soulagée qu'elles n'aient rien, qu'elles aient été suffisamment loin pour ne pas assister à ce massacre.

Jordia les fit monter et leur expliqua la situation comma elle put. C'est ainsi que tout ce petit groupe de rescapés, en pleurs, anéantis, choqués, gagnèrent la capitale.

Booth remuait ciel et terra pour la retrouver.

Il avait au bout du fil le directeur du centre de recherche de Brennan :

**Booth : **avez-vous des nouvelles ?

**Directeur **: non, je ne sais pas ou elle se trouve

**Booth : **comment ca vous ne savez pas ? vous vous fichez de moi ?

**Directeur, **calmez vous Mr Booth, je…..

**Booth** ( le coupant) : me calmer ? alors que ma coéquipière et amie est peut etre grièvement blessée ou morte à l'heure qu'il est ?

**Directeur :** je suis désolé Mr.

Booth, hors de lui, raccrocha au nez du Directeur. Angela et lui se mirent à appeler tous les endroits ou brennan était susceptible de s'etre rendue. Meme à l'hopital de la capitale. En vain.

Angela commençait à désespérer.

**Angela:** Booth, et si jamais elle était…

**Booth** : Angela, ne pensez pas à cela, il faut continuer à chercher, pour elle, nous devons lutter !

Booth tentait plus de se convaincre lui même avec ses paroles. Cela faisait dix heures qu'ils cherchaient et il savait que les chances s'amenuisaient d'heure en heure. Il ne pouvait imaginer que Bones, sa Bones, sa petite madame je sais tout puisse etre….non impossible.

Mais sous le coup de la pression et de la douleur, il craque et pour la 1ère fois en 10h, s'autorisa à pleurer.

**Angela :** Booth, ca va aller, on va se soutenir.

**Booth** : vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je tiens à elle, elle…..je….enfin … elle … je … C'est … c'est … c'est ma Bones.

Ce fut presque la première fois que Booth se livrait aussi spontanément il est vrai que les circonstances étaient particulières.

**Angela** : oh si, je le sais, nous le savons tous ici, je pense que meme Tempe, malgré son manque de perspicacité dans le domaine doit s'en douter un peu.

Entre ses larmes, Booth eut un mince sourire.

**Booth :** il fait la retrouver. Je vais prendre l'avion et y aller, il faut faire quelque chose.

**Angela :** Booth, attendez, vous ne savez pas dans quel état c'est la bas, vous n'allez pas vous mettre en danger vous aussi ce serait idiot et tempérance ne voudrait pas cela.

Booth acquiesça sans un mot.

Brennan avait enfin atteint la capitale, elle avait l'impression que le trajet avait duré une éternité.

Elle emmena tout le monde directement à l'hopital.

En effet, Jordia était légèrement blessée, et le petit avait certainement une épaule déboitée.

Tout était flou, pourquoi, comment, elle était la, la fatigue et tout le reste se rabattit sur elle d'un coup.

A l'accueil elle tenta de faire comprendre pourquoi elle était la, Jordia étant trop choquée pour parler ou traduire.

Le petit fut admis au service pédiatrie, Brennan décida de rester avec lui, Jordia partit dans un autre service avec sa mère et sa sœur toutes très secouées par tout cela.

Brennan fut soignée pour ses coupures et sa plaie au front. Le petit était prostré, ne parlait pas et répétait « maman » sans arrêt.

Un médecin arriva et Brennan tenta de lui expliquer pour la fusillade, faute de mieux, elle lui mima

Le petit, maintenant perfusé, refusait de lacher la main de Tempérance . C'est donc en lui tenant la main qu'elle passa la nuit à le veiller.

Tous deux eurent un sommeil entrecoupé de flash du massacre auquel ils avaient assisté.

Le lendemain, fatiguée et encore sous le choc, Brennan reprit petit à petit connexion avec la réalité.

Elle se trouvait dans un hopital, elle avait assisté à une fusillade alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à inhumer le père de Jordia.

Elle se souvint, pendant la fusillade, ses pensées, au moment ou elle se croyait sur le point de mourir, étaient pour Booth et surtout pour les regrets de tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire. De ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, à cause de sa peur irrationnelle des sentiments humains.

Et la, comme un sursaut, tout redevint clair, elle était avec Booth au téléphone.

Au mon dieu Booth ! Il devait etre mort d'inquiétude, il avait surement entendu ! Elle devait l'appeler.

Le petit ne voulait toujours pas lui lacher la main. Elle tenta de lui expliquer qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps, qu'elle reviendrait. Heureusement pour elle, Jordia vint à son secours et promit de prendre soin du petit pendant son absence.

Elle trouva l'accueil, prit le téléphone et composa ce numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

…**. **: Booth.

Sa voix était éteinte, éreintée, lessivée et tellement triste.

**Brennan **: Booth, c'est Brennan.

**Booth : **oh mon dieu Bones ! comment allez vous ? ou etes vous ? vous nous avez fait un de ces peur ! Vous etes blessée ?

**Brennan **: doucement Booth (c'était tellement agréable de pouvoir redire son nom) , je suis à l'hopital de Kaboul, ca va, je….ce … je… c'est … c'était horrible.

**Booth : **je m'en doute Bones, je viens vous chercher.

**Brennan **: non Booth, je…euh…vais régler les détails ici et rentrer par le 1er avion.

**Booth** : vous etes sure ? je ne suis pas tranquille de vous savoir encore la bas, Bones j'ai eu…enfin…nous avons eu si peur de vous perdre.

Sans qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, Angela s'était déja emparée du téléphone.

**Angela : **ma chérie ? oh mon dieu, on a eu tellement peur ?

**Brennan** : doucement Angela, calme toi, tout va bien maintenant. Ecoute, l'infirmière me fait signe je dois raccrocher, je vous recontacte bientôt.

De retour dans la chambre, elle reprit sa place auprès du petit.

**Brennan** : sais tu comment il s'appelle ?

**Jordia :** oui Izam.

**Brennan** : merci.

**Jordia :** toute sa famille a…enfin….(les larmes recommençaient à couler) dans le village lors du massacre, c'est affreux !

**Brennan** : il est donc orphelin.

**Jordia :** oui, l'assistante sociale est passée et reviendra.

**Brennan :** que va-t-il lui arriver ?

**Jordia :** elle m'a dit qu'il irait dans un orphelinat

**Brennan** on ne peut pas lui trouver une famille ?

**Jordia :** ici ce n'est pas comme chez vous, personne ne veut s'encombrer d'un orphelin.

Brennan se sentit profondément triste pour cet enfant. Elle se reflétait tellement en lui. Sa mère était morte et son père était parti, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était la solitude, l'abandon, l'injustice et surtout les familles d'accueil, les foyers, d'être trimballée d'un lieu à un autre sans pouvoir s'attacher.

Il avait vécu quelques chose de tellement difficile, il n'avait pas le droit de vivre cela.

Le petit Izam resta 2 jours en observation, Brennan ne quitta pas son chevet. Elle avait appelé Angela pour lui dire qu'elle prendrait le vol du lundi afin de pouvoir tout régler.

En ce samedi, avant-veille de départ, l'assistante sociale repassa.

**AS : **bonjour, madame, je viens pour emmener Izam dans son nouveau foyer.

**Brennan **: il va en orphelinat ?

**AS **: oui madame, c'est la procédure.

Brennan y avait murement réfléchi, elle n'était certainement pas la mieux placée pour ce qu'elle allait proposer mais c'était mieux que l'orphelinat et était sure d'une chose, c'est qu'elle comprenait l'enfant.

**Brennan** : y aurait il moyen pour qu'il reste avec moi ?

Jordia et l'assistante sociale parurent surprises.

**Brennan : **que je l'adopte et qu'il rentre avec moi aux états Unis ?

**AS **: je ne sais pas. Ce serait une première, il faudrait contacter l'ambassade, le consulat et demander.

Brennan : alors il faut demander, il ne peut aller en orphelinat apres ce qu'il a vécu, ce serait…cruel.

C'est alors qu'un long parcours administratif s'engagea, l'ambassade, le consulat, le ministère et tutti quanti. Les demandes durèrent toute la journée avant que l'assistante sociale ne remette les pieds dans la chambre.

**AS **: alors, il y aurait peut etre un moyen mais ce serait long, compliqué et éprouvant, pour vous comme pour lui.

**Brennan **: dites moi.

**AS **: il faut vous évaluer.

**Brennan **cela prend combien de temps ?

**AS : **environ 1 mois.

**Brennan : **mon vol est apres demain à 17h, je n'ai pas un mois. N'y a-t-il pas une solution plus courte?

**AS **: si, j'y venais, on peut trouver un arrangement comme c'est un enfant paysan et non scolarisé, ce qu'on vous propose est de repartir avec lui pendant que l'on enquête sur sa famille, et dans un mois nous reviendrons vous évaluer et la nous déciderons. Mais cela a un coût.

**Brennan : **pardon ?

**AS **: oui cela vous coûterait 10 000 dollars américains.

Brennan n'en revenait pas, aux états unis cela prenait des années voire même de décennies. Et ici, à Kaboul, cela revenait à acheter un enfant … Elle y réfléchit quelques instants et se dit que quoiqu'il arrive, cet enfant serait bien mieux avec elle qui le chérirait, ou du moins ferait de son mieux, plutôt que seul dans un pays en situation critique. Elle l'aiderait, l'aimerait, ferait de son mieux pour qu'il se sente chez lui.

**Brennan :** l'argent n'est pas un problème, montrez moi les papiers, je signe.

Et c'est ainsi que Brennan signa l'acte de pré-adoption de cet enfant.

Izam, ce petit Afghan, en qui elle se reconnaissait par ce que la vie avait mis sur leurs chemins.


End file.
